


Past And Future

by pottahmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drarry, Feminine Draco, Fluff, Future, Gay Sex, Head Of DMLE Harry Potter, M/M, Malfoy Family, Powerful Harry, Secretary Draco Malfoy, Smut, but i will try to provide as much as fluff as possible, crossdressing because i love draco crossdressing, drarry angst, drarry past, explicit sexual content but might change, i don't know how angst this would be, pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahmalfoy/pseuds/pottahmalfoy
Summary: "Tell me the past and I will tell you our future"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**"Tell me the past. Tell me the past and I will tell you our future"**

_(I will start this after I finish Ride Him Like A Broomstick)_


	2. Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot resist myself so I thought of posting a preview of this story :)

"Tell me the past and I will tell you our future" Harry spoke coldy as he looked at his secretary's standing form.

His head bowed low, hands trembling at his sides and gripping his skirt tight. Harry clenched his jaw as he tried to control the boiling rage inside his chest.

He gripped his table tight and gulped. _Control it, Harry. Control it._

"I—

Draco panted heavily, his chest rising in and out fastly, almost as if he's losing oxygen and have trouble breathing in. He bit on his lips and blinked. His eyes glued to the floor as several voices tried to talk to him in his mind.

_'Don't speak, Draco'_

_'Explain, explain Draco. He will understand'_

_'He will leave you! He will never understand you!'_

_'Speak, speak.'_

_"Don't. He will never accept you"_

Draco blinked the tears away. Trying to keep himself upright and keep his mind steady.

"I—

He cleared his throat to try to calm himself down. His heart so heavy of guilt, pain and of everything that happened in the past, in his past, in Harry's past, in their past.

He doesn't know how to begin, where to start because everything is his fault. He knew that. He destroyed the love Harry gave him, destroyed everything he willingly gave him: loyalty, trust, devotion, everything.

It was his fault, it is his fault. When Harry is the greatest lover in his world, he became the biggest traitor in his. He can still vividly remember the pain in Harry's eyes, the tears that flowed, the words that came out, the questions that he asked, the sounds of his sobs, everything.

He knelt, he begged to let him stay because he loved him but Draco kept his strength even when his insides are collapsing and ran away from him.

He broke up with him, toss the engagement ring at his feet and glared and said _'I hate you, Potter'._

"I didn't...I didn't m-mean it" he tried to said, his voice breaking.

"I—please.. I didn't, didn't—

Draco gasps and sobbed when Harry's hands angrily slammed his wooden table, loudly.

"YOU DIDN'T?! YOU... DIDN'T?!" 

Draco made a mistake and looked up at him. He was standing, his balled fists laid on the table, he was glaring and the visible rage displayed on his face is very scary.

He had never seen him in that mad and he's heart broke even more. He caused that. I caused that.

"H-harry" He called and he longed to reach for him and hug him again.

Draco was anxious when Harry chuckled and smirked coldly, "It's Sir Potter to you"


End file.
